


I'll Make It Quick (F4M)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adulting sucks, Cheating, Cock Appreciation, F/M, Stress Relief, blowjob, but so do I, car, longtime FWB, married, mild fdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: You don't come back to town nearly often enough... so we're going to take advantage while we can. What are friends for?
Relationships: Friends - Relationship





	I'll Make It Quick (F4M)

I'll Make It Quick  
[F4M] [car] [blowjob] [married] [cheating] [longtime FWB] [mild fdom] [adulting sucks] [but so do I] [cock appreciation] [stress relief]

You don't come back to town nearly often enough... so we're going to take advantage while we can. What are friends for?

Possible effects: car door, road noise

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\-------------------------------  
[car doors shut]  
[engine starting/background road noise]

Whew. That was fun. All set? (pause) Nice. I'm so glad dinner finally worked out for once. I can't believe it's been so long since this happened. It's been ages. God, I haven't seen some of them in... it must be months now. (sigh) We used to do this at least every week. What the hell happened? (pause) Yeah. Of course it's hard for *you*, but you're a couple hours away now. Most of us only live across town from each other and we still barely ever get together anymore.

I don't know. See, you haven't missed much by moving away. (pause) Aw, thanks. I'm glad you gave us all an excuse to come out, though. I really needed that. I just... (sigh) The whole family's just been driving me out of my *mind* lately. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get someone dressed and out the door in the morning. And *then* there are the kids... (exasperated moan)

Well. Nevermind. You've been listening to me complain enough for one evening already. (pause) Yeah, I know we can't stay out half the night like we used to. Your wife is expecting you back sooner or later, then I have to go put everyone to bed... (sigh) Being an adult just sucks sometimes, doesn't it? I mean, do you really remember what it was like to decide to go do something and then do it? Just be able to walk out the door without planning things days in advance? Jesus, I miss that.

(pause) Thanks, but don't worry. That's why I only had the one small drink earlier. You need to enjoy a few once in a while. I'm happy to give you a ride. You hardly ever get to just come out and relax without having to be the responsible one. (sigh) I mean, that was always how things used to go when we were all younger, wasn't it? You were the one driving me around, oh, pretty much all the time. (giggle) I mean, don't get me wrong, that was *great*. I really miss that... especially those late-night rides... when it was just us. But I know it wasn't always fair to you when everyone else wanted to get hammered...

Hmm? (pause) Well, that's why we're taking this road. Remember where the movie theater used to be? It's a whole big development now. There's a bunch of new lots and service roads... (pause) Let's see.... yep, this is what I was looking for. This is handy. They never close that gate anymore. (pause) Why? Because the place is deserted, of course. Especially on the weekends. It's a great spot to stay out of sight. (pause) Oh, come on. What do you *think* it means? What does it *always* mean when we go for a drive away from town after dark? I want to suck your dick.

[engine shuts off]

(laugh) Are you kidding? When we haven't gotten the chance to do this for months? It's been *way* too long since I gave you a blowjob. (pause) Well... so? You know she'll probably be asleep when you get back anyway. And even if not... you're a guy. You can get it up again later. (pause) Come on. How often does she do this for you? (pause) *Exactly.* I know there isn't a whole lot of time. I'll make it quick. (laugh) You know I can. Trust me, I know *just* what to do.

Yes. That's right. We have this perfect spot. We don't have much time. I'm the one driving, I'm in charge here, and I am *going* to suck you off. Get those pants down. Now.

[rustling of clothes; shifting in seat as you lean over]

That's it. Ohhhh... mmmmmm. Yes. I needed this.

[sucking noises]

Aahhhhhh. So good.

[a few bobs up and down]

Ahh, I've been missing this. (pause) (sigh) No, let's not get into that. Of course I love my husband. It's not that.

[combine or alternate the following with licking, moaning, pauses to suck etc]

I was such good friends with you before I ever met him anyway. This has been our... thing for so long. I just don't want to lose it. It's great how we've always been willing to help each other. (pause) (laugh) Yes, I do wish you could return the favor more often too. You're *good* at it. But I know we can't leave evidence that could get you in trouble, so... no, it's ok. This is still great by itself.

Aahhhh. Fuck yes. I love this. The perfect size for my mouth.

I mean, you're mostly happy with your wife, right? I see what you're like together. Of course you're not going to leave her or anything. (pause) See, I understand. I know you don't love her any less because of this. That doesn't mean there aren't... other things you need.

Mmmmmmmmm. Oh yes. I know I always say this, but I just *love* your dick. Love it. I don't know how awful this sounds... but sometimes I actually prefer your dick. I just... I mean, I love his too. I like doing this for both of you, but there's something that just... makes some of them... special. You taste different... you're *built* differently... it's a bunch of things. But yours is just *so* good.

[wordless moans for a few moments]

Mmm-hmm. I've been waiting for this since we first made plans. Once I found out you were coming here for the weekend... (pause) right. I just *knew* I was going to be sucking this cock tonight.

Getting there? (giggle) Good. I told you I wouldn't keep you out all night.

[bobbing and panting]

That's it. Come on. Oh yes. *Yes*!

[sucking faster; slurps, moans and eventual swallowing noises]

Fuck yes. Oh god, that's nice.

[a few deep breaths]

Aahhhhh.

[straightening up, sitting back in your seat]

Whew. Thanks. You taste *good*.

[long satisfied sigh]

Oh yeah, I needed that. (laugh) Maybe almost as much as you did.

All right. Ready? (pause) Yeah, I know. It's time.

[engine starts; moving and faint road noise]

Easy. Just straighten those clothes and it'll be like nothing happened. See, you aren't getting back too late either. (pause) No. Actually... not really. Maybe it's weird, but I still don't feel guilty about this. Do you? (pause) I thought so. See? Everyone's happy and nobody else needs to know. (laugh) What are friends for? (pause) Good. I mean it. (laugh) Of course. Same here. Just let me know whenever you've got a chance to get free. Seriously, you know I'm *always* happy to help you out. Any time.


End file.
